


Black Cat Kids

by QueenPandora666



Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Drama, Family Drama, Multi, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPandora666/pseuds/QueenPandora666
Summary: Takes place after the MANGA (cant stress that enough, if you didn't read the manga somethings may be off) In this chapter I will explain my changes and my OC April Quinn/White Wolf





	1. Prologue

Introducing April Quinn, an eraser for Chronos from childhood. She worked at the same time as Train was Black Cat. She looked up to him, wanted to be like him, and was extremely mad when he left. She worked her ass off to raise the ranks and became the next Number 13. She received her tattoo on the opposite side as Trains and the weapon she was given was a set of Orichalcum gloves and shoes with razor sharp claws on the fingers and toes. They have the power to grow and combined with her fighting style they are deadly. She was given the nickname White Wolf because of her silvery hair and loner attitude. One day on a job she ran into Train Heartnet hunting the same target. They fought over the man and ended up hitting it off. She let Train walk away with him and started her research. She would spend days following him around whenever she got a chance. He obviously knew she was there, but he was interested too so he let her be. After two weeks he finally broke away to talk to her again. That was when she learned that he was Black Cat, the seed of their love started there. Train slowly started to convince her to leave Chronos. In three months, she agreed, left Chronos, and joined Train as a Sweeper. This happened when the trio was in Stock Town before going to Creed’s Castle. The rest of the manga played out the same but plus April Quinn.  
After the fight with Creed Diskenth, he was taken away by Echidna Parras. The Sweepers and Numbers went their separate ways, leading their new lives.

-Twelve Years Later-  
Train (35) and April Heartnet (33) have two kids, Vladimir (9) and Lexington (8).  
Sven (42) and Silphy Vollfied (36) have two kids, Keanna (9) and Miles (8).  
Leon (25) and Eve Elliot (25) have two kids, Leo (8) and Saya (8).  
Kevin McDougall (35) and his wife have one kid, Logan (9).  
Jenos (37) and Rinslet Hazard (33) have seven kids, Rinos (12), Elena (11), Allen (10), Karsten (10), Jens (9), Eli (8), and Karin (7).  
Belze (49) and Sephiria Rochefort (39) have one kid, Sophie (11).  
Charden Flamberg (36) and his wife have one kid, Zerard (12).  
Shiki (41) and a man have one kid, Ben (12).  
Creed (35) and Echidna Diskenth have two kids, Valerie (12) and Adam (9)

Now this starts the story of how all these kids’ band together to save each other from evil.


	2. 1st Day Of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Cat Kids meet someone they weren't expecting.

There isn’t a main character in this story at all but since it’s a Black Cat sequel we’ll start with Train Heartnet.

In the Heartnet house, 7 in the morning, first day of school. Vladimir is going into 4th grade, Lexington will be starting 3rd grade. The morning routine isn’t anything new, so the kids get ready as normal. Little do they knew today will be anything but normal. Train and April are setting the table for breakfast as the kids wonder in. Vladimir takes more after his father with slightly darker amber eyes but the same shaggy brown hair. Lexington takes more after her mother with dark pink eyes and long black hair. April’s natural hair is black, she dyed it silver for her wolf persona but its back to black now. “Morning.” They both mumble together. April sets bowls of cereal in front of them. “Not excited to be back in school kiddos?” She asks, sitting with them. Train sits down to, flipping through bounties at the table. “It’s just gunna be the same.” Vladimir says with his mouth full of cereal. Train snaps his fingers, telling Vlad to finish eating before speaking. “Well aren’t you happy to see your friends?” Lexington eyes Vladimir and they start smiling. “Oh of course, cause it’s not like Miles and Keanna or Leo and Saya aren’t here all the time.” Vladimir responds with a chuckle.

They were right though, the Vollfied’s and the Elliot’s live in the same area, so the kids get together all the time. Train excitedly flashes a bounty at April. “Honey look! This one has a high danger rate! We could take him!” She looks over the sheet and nods. “Sure, as long as we get back in time to pick up the kids so no playing with him too much.” Train nods back half-heartedly. The Heartnet’s still work as Sweepers, finding nothing else to sate their deep desire to fight. Though April also writes young adult fiction novels on the side. While Train gets everything ready for the hunt April takes the kids to school.

At the Vollfied home, they live in a modified trailer home, Sven has built extra rooms onto it so its nicer than you think. Sven and Silphy also work as Sweepers still but Sven sells his gadgets to the police or other Sweepers to make extra cash. Sven made sure to make time to see his kids this morning. “Miles, you were sayin you can take a workshop class this year?” Sven asks, leaning on the counter in the kitchen. Miles adjusts his fedora trying to mimic his father. Miles looks very much like Sven, same golden eyes and same green hair. Keanna also has green hair but Silphy’s blue eyes. “Yeah, it’s just a small wood working class, but it’ll help me get into metal shop in Middle School.” Miles enjoys making gadgets just like Sven. Keanna is just watching them talk while texting on her phone. “You guys are so nerdy sometimes.” She smiles at them and gets up from her chair. “Anyway, Vlad said they just left the house so we should go to.” Sven nods and gets the kids together and drives them to school.

At the Elliot home, they live in a nice apartment, just enough room for everyone. I know it may seem that they are too young to be having kids. Once April and Silphy gave birth Eve was obsessed with babies, Leon agreed seeing as neither knows how long Eve will live. They had twins and that was all they needed. The kids are on the couch eating breakfast and watching cartoons. “Saya! Leo! Are you ready for class?” Leon yells from the bedroom. ‘Yes!” They both yell back while he walks into the room. Saya and Leo are inseparable, as most twins are. Saya takes after her father, purple hair and purple eyes. Leo looks so much like Eve it’s a little strange, blonde hair and blue eyes. Leon was hoping to bond with his son but he’s so shy compared to Saya’s boundless energy. “Hurry up and finish eating, the bus will be here soon.” He checks their backpacks to make sure they have everything before walking them to the bus stop. Leon and Eve still work as Sweepers as much as they can, being in their prime. Leon drops the kids at the bus stop, gives them hugs, then hops on his skateboard and flies off.

The Hazard mansion is chaos as usual. Of course, Jenos and Rinslet live in a mansion, they make shit tons of money and have 7 kids. Yeah, 7, as in Jenos’s Chronos number, not a coincidence. They are all seated in the breakfast nook, talking happily. Jenos and Rinslet sit at the heads of the table then the kids are seated by age. Rinos, who looks exactly like his father but with darker purple hair and blue eyes. Elena, the spitting image of Rinslet, light purple hair and baby blue eyes. Allen and Karsten are twins with identical black hair and grey eyes. Jens is a beautiful girl with black hair and brown eyes. Eli is so much like Jenos with black hair and brown eyes. Last is Karin with her dark purple hair and purple eyes. Once breakfast is done Rinslet calls for the cars to take the kids to Elementary and Middle school. Rinos and Elena are off to Middle school the rest are still in Elementary.  
Pine Forest Elementary School is a large public school with a pretty well funded program. Vladimir, Keanna, Miles, Saya, Leo and Eli meet up in the courtyard. They all jump into a conversation about the new P.I.P.S. album that dropped last weekend. All of them are big music fans, mostly into metalcore or post hardcore or pop punk, sometimes pure metal, rarely basic rock or alt rock. Vlad and Saya are the only ones who branch off from there. They walk to the 3rd grade class and stand out there talking until they have a minute before the bell rings. Then the 4th graders head to their class.

Vladimir and Keanna meet up with another friend, Logan McDougall. “Logan! Bro!” The boys hug then take their seats. Jens sits with her own friends away from them. As the bell rings a strange boy enters the room. Vlad’s eyes widen as the kid walks to a desk in the front and sits down. He has pure white hair and soft grey eyes. The spitting image of Creed Diskenth. “Keanna…that kid looks like Creed.” Keanna and Logan spin around to stare at him, shocked. The boy is just sitting in his desk as the teacher begins her lesson. They start class by introducing themselves. The white-haired boy stood up and spoke. “Hello, my name is Adam Diskenth. My favorite thing is art.” He looks around the room and his eyes fall on Vladimir. They stare in horror at each other before Adam quickly sits down. A couple kids later Vlad stands up. “Hey, I’m Vladimir Heartnet. My favorite thing is my friends.” He watches Adam but he doesn’t look back once. “Hey, my name is Logan McDougall. My favorite thing is playing drums.” Last was Keanna, “Heya, I’m Keanna Vollfied and my favorite thing is being unique.” With that the teacher started talking about what we’ll learn this year.


End file.
